The present invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to a connector comprising a plug and a socket which are rotatably engaged with each other.
A lap-top type personal computer 3 comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a display 1 and a body 2 which are rotatably engaged with each other. When the computer is not used, the display 1 is folded with the body 2 so that the computer can be easily carried.
In a conventional personal computer 3, the display 1 is connected to the body 2 via a cable 4, as shown in FIG. 2. The display 1 is rotatably supported by the body 2, and the cable 4, inserted into a rotating shaft, electrically connects the display 1 to the body 2.
Connectors 6 to 8 are respectively connected to both ends of the cable 4. These connectors 6 to 8 are connected to the base 9 at the display side and the base 10 at the body side via the connectors 11 to 13.
However, the above conventional construction has the following disadvantages. That is, since 20 to 50 cables are needed between the display 1 and the body 2, it is troublesome to connect the cable 4 to the respective connectors, such as the plug connectors 6 to 8, and to the socket connectors 11 to 13. In addition, since many connectors 6 to 8, 11 to 13 are needed, the number of lines and the production cost of the computer respectively become increased. Furthermore, since a hinge means for rotatably supporting the display 1 and the body 2 is needed in addition to means for electrically connecting the display to the body 2, the construction of the personal computer 3 becomes complicated.